User blog:Imouto-tan/Ilona
Ilona, also known as The Ultimate Undisputed Goddess of the Imoutoverse or the Woman Upstairs, is the manifestation of light itself and is the true god of the Imoutoverse. It shares an existence with a popular Gravure idol and singer known as, Kimiko Shiratori, but has also appeared as other people. Even though it and the host share the same identity, their personalities, knowledge and power is vastly different. Ilona is so powerful that even Huozai Caesar is scared of her to a degree. She is also a second-hand goods seller and an equipment seller for students who live in Destiny City. Ilona masquerades as the final dungeon boss of Fennmont's Sheol Gate and goes by Illya while there. Her newest disciple is Alicia Scherzen. Background Appearance Ilona is a generously endowed young woman who has shoulder-length silvery-white hair and a gentle-looking face. When Ilona smiles, she often closes her eyes. Ilona is a very tall for her age and a full-bodied girl. She usually wears the standard school uniform, although her sweater apparently weighs far more than the usual one would. It is noted by many male students that Ilona has a very large bust. When not at school she usually wears a sheer white sundress with sandals. Personality Ilona is an extremely powerful being who detests the evil nature of the Bête Noire. Wise and intelligent despite her apparent physical age, she also has a playful side which includes the tickling of defeated opponents, yet also displays an unusual lust for fun and often comes across as aloof. Furthermore she holds Cynthia Amicus and Lynn Amicus in high regard. Despite being an goddess, Ilona is a friendly person, as seen by her teasing of both Yan Xianglian and Xuan Nu, and the advice she usually gives to Sherria. Ilona is known to look down on people, but despite this, she sees the good in everyone...except for Huozai. She can also be somewhat mischievous. Powers Woman Upstairs- Some higher essence, living somewhere "above". Even for local gods (gods of separate worlds-universes), this entity is incomprehensible and her will is absolute. *Super RPG Maker Magic- Ilona can create a literally infinite number of multiverses and realities. *Infinite Energy- Ilona's body produces a limitless supply of Mana and Ki that can never run out. *Reality Overwriting- Even though Ilona usually plays the role of observer, if necessary, she can interfere to the real world. The spectrum of this intervention infinitely wide - from healing the sick and raising the dead, to a complete change of all events in the multiverse (the Imoutoverse). It is worth noting that each of these worlds-universes is probably more complex object than our world, because she allows for the existence of local pockets of subspace. *Absolute Probability Manipulation- Ilona can make real any event in any world, no matter how unlikely it is. *Omniversal Event Manipulation- Ilona can influence the events occurring in any of the worlds. If necessary, can rollback all of the events in the multiverse (the Imoutoverse). *The Storyteller- If desired, Ilona can completely control the life of any creature in any world as if she is a writer, and this being is a character in her history. *Final Nemesis- If desired, Ilona can completely wipe out the existence of any creature in any world. *Queen of All Magic- Ilona is known as the Queen of All Magic, and as such possesses mastery over all forms of magic near and far and old and new. *Omni-Gift- Ilona can give a tiny fraction of her power to any creature, which is enough to make this creature a god with near-unlimited powers. *Power Legion- Ilona possesses 13,868,501,969,623,869 official abilities. *Power of Powers- Ilona can create any power she wishes, and bestow it upon whoever she sees fit. *Space-Time Distortion- Due to the manipulation of ley lines and simulation Riptide Effect, Ilona can create gaps in space and time, by which also she can instantly navigate over long distances. *Divine Warping Aura- Ilona's mere presence causes reality to twist, and brings time to a halt the longer she stays in one place. *Causality Transcendence- Ilona is able to continue to exist even after she "turn off" her reality and she transcends causality, and therefore is completely free from every law, rule, fate, predestination, etc. *The One Thousand Skills- Ilona is impossibly skilled at virtually everything, pulling perfect scores faster than the eye can follow. She can perfectly; learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it once, within seconds. *Paragon- Ilona is perfect to the point of self-parody, possessing quadrillions of abilities, several of them of practically omnipotent scale. *Fairytale Princess Beauty- Ilona will always be beautiful, no matter what. *Miracle Magic- A passive magic that grants Ilona the ability to heal all types of damage, strike incorporeal targets, ignore all defensive bonuses and resistances, and precognitive powers. *Recoil- If anyone "kills" Ilona, they lose all his or her vitality (even if at the time they were maximized). *Godly Left- Godly Left is as strong as it needs to be. Its strength depends on Ilona’s needs and the enemy that stands before her — ergo, Godly Left simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. Godly Left also allows her to increase or reverse the growth of a living being. *Omniscient Morality License- Ilona being the supreme creator of all things in the Imoutoverse, she is completely amoral, but still prefers to do what is right. *Game Over- She can condense all the stars in the Imoutoverse into a black hole that destroys everything even Totality. *Ultimate Observer- Decides who and what has the right to exist and what doesn't. *Unconditional Wish Granting- Ilona can grant any wish and all desires with no limitations that even the Ultimate Djinn could not, and are so powerful that the Ultimate Djinn could not undo it. *Prep Time- If given even an infinitesimally small percentage of a planck instant, Ilona can conceive a million plans for any conceivable obstacle, no matter how silly it seems, or over the top, or whatever the hell she may be up against. She will absolutely prep for it. *Screw the Rules, I Do Whatever I Want- Ilona can completely ignore preset rules of a crossover battle match. So if speed is equalized for example, she'll literally keep her speed as it is right now, rather than stooping down to her slower foe's level. In addition, she decides the arena, and everything else that the crossover battle will have, regardless of the battle rules. *Not Paying Attention- Ilona can hold out as long as she wants just by not paying attention to anything. No matter how devastating, or powerful the opponent attacking her is, she can simply talk about breasts and clothes while nothing happens to her at all. *Boin Magic- Boob Magic is a lost magic, that allows the caster to manipulate the mass of female bosom's or booty's; either themselves, or another's. This magic is commonly used by females who want to look sexier, or pervy teenage boys- for, obvious reasons. This magic is uncommonly used among the populous of Earth, for a variety of purposes- most often, sexual. Although, this magic is not restricted to passive things. In the rare case that mages do use this in battle, they will find that by increasing their breast and/or ass size, they are able to strike the opponent with so much force that they will be knocked out. Or, you could take the low road, and make someone's boobs or ass so big, that they will fall over. **Shrink: By placing their hands on their breasts or butts, or by clasping their hands together, the caster is able to reduce the amount of fat present in their breasts or ass at a time, effectively making them smaller. **Grow: By placing their hands on their breasts or ass, or by slowly separating their hands, the caster is able to add more fat present in their breasts or ass at the time, effectively making them bigger. As mentioned before, this is the most offensive of the pair. Clothing Transformation- Ilona can freely transform her white and green frilly halter top to create trillions and gajillions of any weapons she desires to match any situation, such as swords, spears, axes, maces, hammers, arrows, spikes, chains, hooks, giant fists, giant maws or a giant pair of scissor blades. Her attacks using these weapons tear into the fabric of the multiverse and temporarily delete space and time. Sherria is unsure if the clothing of Ilona actually exists or if she is just manipulating light to make it look that way. Despite all of these weapons, when speaking of pure destructive power, her two slender arms are the greatest of all. Ilona's Magic- Ilona can shoot a brilliant band of white light with a flash, similar to a pure white laser beam. This beam burns a white afterimage into the air for a few seconds as the attack tears into the fabric of reality, destroying the basic components of the human world and temporarily deleting space and time. This magic destroys and deletes even things that are normally untouchable such as Non-corporeal beings and Remnants of Darkness. Primordial Darkness & Primordial Light Attacks: She is able to conceptually manipulate the very primordial good and evil within all realities, including her own. Abilities Superhuman physical characteristics- Magically her characteristics can be enhanced by increasing the strength, speed and so on. For example, Ilona is able to easily move on an MFTL speed that allows her to cross trillions of universes in minutes. *Superhuman Speed: Ilona is able to circle the planet before her image leaves your eye. She is able to casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. Illusion-Casting- Ilona can mentally communicate with her worshipers, transmitting her image at an interdimensional range, and possibly can do the same to any other being. Ultimate Immunity- Ilona has complete immunity to magical attacks on a conceptual level multiplied by infinity, which grants complete immunity to higher-dimensional magic. Psychic Powers- Ilona's host, Kimiko Shiratori, is a girl that has supernatural abilities, including foresight, teleportation, telekinesis and metapathy. Army Annihilation- Ilona freely defies the laws of physics and achieve results, not even a large army could, and she cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Ultimate Guard- A passive ability that protects Ilona from reality warping attacks. Spells Revoke Permission: Ilona is able to prohibit anyone from hurting her. After that, no magic, no attack is generally able to even hurt her clothes. Sexy Messiah: Most powerful magic attack in her arsenal, directed toward all opponents. Rain of Pain: Ilona reaches her hand to the sky, and everything even the kitchen sink rain from the heavens. Planet Rock: Ilona unleashing chains of light that latch onto several planets and planetoids from across the solar system, pulling them into her targets to crush them. Indignation Judgement: A pillar of holy light is blasted from under the enemy's feet. Pulsar: Creates a large blob of Dark magic, theorized to be a small black hole but not proven. Heaven's Charm: Attacks with a certain-kill ray of light which is packed with beauty and affection, and demonstrates its strongest efficacy against the evil powers of Demons. Magic Eraser: A spell, which instantly destroys any magic. Also, destroys and items which created with a magic. Warp Hurricane: By disrupting the Threads of Totality, she can create devastating warp storms capable of turning space itself into chaotic turbulence, destroying galaxies, and more. Mana Fission Magic- An uncategorized spell, which first creates a small green stone, which is then split (the effect is similar to a nuclear reaction), releasing powerful flames that can wipe out an entire continent if the user so pleased. Moreover, the explosion in the use of mana destabilizes the region, so that after some time (several years) there is one more explosion, much stronger than the first. Techniques Steal Special Attack -- Ilona steals her opponent's attack/technique, rendering them unable to use it. Chest Roar -- Ilona attacks the opponent with her boobs. It's strong enough to send her opponent flying far enough away. Sleep -- Ilona falls asleep. Restart -- Ilona is capable in an instant "turn off" the whole of reality, and then "turn" it back. Golden Gun -- Raising her right hand up in the air, Alexia starts to glow with a golden aura. She then concentrates her energy into her right index finger and releases it as a projectile. After channeling her energy, she pulls the trigger, firing a "bullet" that penetrates through anything. Annihilation Punch -- A punch that destroys the enemies beyond the 11th dimensional plane of existence. Nullifying Dropkick -- A drop kick that is able to nullify invincibility and invulnerability. I'm really feeling it!(If you know what I mean) -- Ilona REALLY feels it, but it only seems to work on females. Deadly Blast -- Ilona surrounds herself with impenetrable shields that blast everything in the vicinity. The blast is omnidirectional, and any opponent fires any of his or her attacks at Ilona's shield, it will deflect those attacks back to the Opponent. Equipment The Blue Key: Creates the concept of self-hate in her enemies especially females. Weaknesses *Does not usually fight, especially if its someone or something that she finds cute. *Does not like slimy or gross things, she especially doesn't like greasy perverts. *Apparently doesn't have any real Weaknesses, BUT It is arguable whether or not if the Theory Of Narrative Causality is one of her weaknesses. Trivia *Hates womanizers and harem kings *There is an order to the universe: Space, Time...Ilona. Just kidding Ilona comes first. *She has a perfect golden ratio, enough to think that the golden ratio originated from her. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet